dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
Whangdoodle
Throughout the history of Dayeimbe there have been a few recordings of the Whangdoodle, and here are two that people remember. The Whangdoodle is a wire-frame icosahedron (20-sided polyhedron) approximately 1 foot in diameter. Each face is constructed of three brass rods forming a triangle. A glass prism hovers in the center, which remains clear while inactive. The Whangdoodle responds to any intruders it can detect with its blindsight, and who do not speak a password assigned by its owner. When this occurs, the prism begins to glow with one of four random colors. It moves toward the nearest hostile creature. It normally flies along the most direct route, though it will avoid danger to reach its target. It is also capable of swimming, and rolling on the ground if flight is difficult or impossible. Though single Whangdoodle defenders are common, they are also frequently deployed in squadrons capable of surrounding an enemy, and setting off a chain reaction Prismatic Explosion These constructs are the invention of the infamous gnome tinker and wizard, Gifredi 'Near-eyes' Tolfer. Much too dangerous to defend his sensitive lab areas, he normally placed them in corridors between the various facilities in his workshop to deter would-be thieves. A wealthy patron of his was delighted with the small constructs, and commissioned dozens for his own use. Their popularity spread from there, and Tolfer eventually sold the magical formula and physical blueprints for their construction to the local Tinker's Guild, which continued to distribute them as a security device to anyone willing to pay for them. Variant: Some Whangdoodles are constructed with limitations on their Prismatic Heart and Prismatic Explosion. Some are constructed with only one active color, while others may exclude only certain colors. For instance, red is commonly excluded in living areas with flammable objects. Sometimes Prismatic Explosion is entirely disabled. Others include an alarm that continuously sounds once it detects an intruder, audible to a distance of 300 feet, that lasts until the construct is destroyed or the password is spoken. Some versions also have their attack protocol, Ram, disabled. Any Whangdoodle without Prismatic Heart (red), Prismatic Explosion, ''or Ram is a Challenge 0 creature worth 10 XP. ''Tiny construct, unaligned Armor Class 12 (natural armor) Hit Points 2 (1d4) Speed 30 ft., swim 30 ft., fly 30 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 2 (-4) 14 (+2) 10 (0) 1 (-5) 10 (0) 10 (0) Skills Perception +2 Damage Resistances cold, fire, lightning, necrotic, radiant Damage Immunities poison, psychic Condition Immunities charmed, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned Senses blindsight 60 ft. (blind beyond this radius), passive perception 12 Languages understands the language of its creator, but cannot speak Challenge 1/8 (25 xp) Prismatic Heart.' ''At the start of its turn, the Whangdoodle's magical core shimmers and changes into a random color, emitting a form of energy. Roll 1d4 to determine the color. It does not change color if the same result is rolled on consecutive turns. If a hostile creature starts its turn within 5 ft. of the Whangdoodle, it is affected according to the Whangdoodle's current color. The DC for each saving throw is 10. (1) ''Red: A small burst of flame erupts from the prism. ''The creature must succeed on a a Dexterity saving throw or take 2 (1d4) fire damage. (2) ''Yellow: A bright light flashes from the prism. ''The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. If it fails, the creature is ''blinded ''until the start of its next turn. '' (3) Blue: Enervating cold radiates from the prism. ''The creature must make a Constitution saving throw. If it fails, the creature's movement is reduced by 10' until the start of its next turn. (4) ''Green: Sickening green light emits from the prism. ''The creature must make a Constitution saving throw. If it fails, the creature is''poisoned ''until the start of its next turn. 'Prismatic Explosion.''' When the Whangdoodle is reduced to 0 HP or dies, it explodes in a brilliant, multi-hued shower of sparks. All creatures within 5 ft. of the Whangdoodle must make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw, taking 3 (1d6) radiant damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. '''Actions' Ram.''' ''The Whangdoodle must move at least 10' in a straight line prior to attacking. Melee weapon attack: +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target.''Hit: ''2 (1d4) bludgeoning damage. - ''nevvur ----------------------------------------------------------- Small Undead, Chaotic Evil ----------------------------------------------------------- Armor Class: 11 (natural armor) Hit Points: 14 Speed: Flying 40 ft ----------------------------------------------------------- STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 10(0) |14(+2) |11(0) |9(-1) |9(-1) |9(-1) ----------------------------------------------------------- Skills: Stealth +3, Darkvision 60ft Passive Perception: 10 Languages: None Challenge 1/2(100 XP) ----------------------------------------------------------- Undead Fortitude: If damage reduces the Whangdoodle to 0 hit points, it must make a CON saving throw with a DC of 5+ the damage taken, unless the damage is radiant or a critical hit. On a success, the Whangdoodle drops to 1 hit point instead. Keen Senses: The Whangdoodle has advantage on Wisdom(Perception) checks that rely on hearing smell and sight. Pack Tactics: The Whangdoodle has Advantage on attack rolls against a creature if it has at least one other Whangdoodle within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. ------------------------------------------------------------ Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5ft. one target. Hit 5(1d6+2) necrotic damage ------------------------------------------------------------ The Whangdoodle was a creation of an evil Gnome Necromancer who was dabbling in some pretty nasty business. The Necromancer rounded up all the dogs in the town and killed them. He removed their heads and then use dark necro-magics to mold and fasten large bat-like wings to the ears of these dogs. He raised them from death and they became a winged terror which he used to begin a quest to dominate the land. The Whangdoodles became as fierce and loyal as they were in life. Their bite was a sure death mark for most who were unlucky enough to cross their path. Since the defeat of the necromancer, wild packs of Whangdoodles have been seen flying through the country side at night searching for either their fallen master or their next meal. "Their bite is most certainly worse than their bark!" ~Gaston Ratchetspangle, Cleric of Thlig - dm_mainprize Category:Creature